Brocken Jr
"Could you be any more of a pain in the ass?" Brocken Jr. (スーシィ・マンババラン Big The Martial Arts?''') '''is, boiled eggs of work manga - anime " Kinnikuman " and its sequel " Kinnikuman II world fictional character that appeared in". Early life edit Born in a famous family of famous German soldiers Brocken. Family Brocken, in fighting people beyond families to combat the battle of generations, such as Brockenman's father's battle strategy and attitude from the childhood of Brocken Jr., received a serious education. Brockenman fought Ramenman in the 20th Superman's Olympics and was killed. After the funeral, caught in overtrown Ramenman for the father's fierce malicious, it would send more and more hard day training. It should be mentioned, in the fighting tournament, which will be held in West Germany, anyone who can win, in six months, it has been elected to a great record at 200 has a dishonest record, and the Eyes of German consolation 21 Custom. Priority Ramen noodles man space fighter while the father gives, denouncing the Lakka stars from Beansmann, when asked to delete However, this is the priority to save star Lakka, October 7 of Brocken Jr. Fighting the properties of noodles' people, people can not keep it troubled. The 21st Superman Olympic Games The Big Fight Hen edit Brocken Jr is a friend of Kinnikuman and I use him as a target test for various medicines. He grabbed Akiko for someone like Kamehame. After that, I joined the group of Kinnikuman at the Chojin dungeon and killed Minotaurus with a potential medicine. After that, he fought with the ancient Chojin liberated by Kinnikuman and Terryman. Brocken and Jr. It is in a good position and I am participating in the 21st Superman Olympic Big Fight as the national team of Germany. This is counted as one of the winning candidates, and most German superhumans are eliminated with the first qualifying elimination. The final qualification also entered 3rd place and fought with the Swiss Watchman Watchman in the first game of this finals tournament. As the ramen aroused the ring, he tried to win two guards with his favorite camel clutch law, but the head of Whatman was winning ramen instead of a challenge. In animation, the ramen man is said to be "black bread powder" because the ramen of the broken man was changed. In the second round fighting rational man who is a reasonable opponent. Because this game is very dangerous, it is a battle against the "match of concrete death" banned several years ago. Young and brilliant Brocken and Jr. came out frantically. In fact it is believed that the first game is harming Lamman using all killing techniques. However, it was impossible to defeat it completely, and we received a referee to stop shameing in response to the cancellation of special Romero (an animal illegal / Great Wall). Ang Kin Meat Sugur (Kinniku Suguru) ay isang kawangis na tao na lumilitaw sa manga "Kinnikuman" ni Yunigami at ang sumunod na "Kinnikuman II". Ang pangunahing katangian ng "Kinnikuman", karaniwang kilala bilang "Kinnikuman." This defeat was the first Blackstar as a superhuman wrestler of Brocken Jr. and that trauma continued after all. But at the same time, the greatness of Brocken Jr. Ramenman is enjoyed and he will build a relationship like him with a teacher. In the semifinals ramenman versus Wurzman, he played a role as the second ramen, he became a state of plant, concerned that he lost the game. Recalling the rest of the tournament, Larryman's game commented "Misfortune of failure is a failure but a fun game." Seven Devil van Hen edit One idol superstar resists the seven bosses as a devil as he rushed to pinch the meat and Kinnikuman. Departure station Hokkaido UFO Mr. Carmen and pyramid power deathmatch are playing each other. When he was eating his right shoulder, he showed his obsession with phenomenal success, breaking his right shoulder himself to the cumene himself. Winning Brocken Jr. seems inevitable. Package special transition Masked in the mask, but the mask is the end victory by judging that Brocken Jr. was KOed by the mysterious Superman invasion. Brocken Jr. himself, he remembers the details of the mysterious Superman in detail, but he was stunned, not declaring him as Superman and the Messiah (Messiah) from his voice and the environment. Brocken Jr and Kinnikuman together made a mushroom mushroom containing the ingredients of the 7 devil van hen. Therefore, there is a possibility of being punished for preparation of the Olympics annual parade. After Kinnikuman and Terryman Kinniku bustered were the most important ones owned by Terryman's ancestors, Then Kinnikuman against the Ginnikuman game against spiritual pocket, Savior and Terryman itself ghosts and Kinnikuman Ginnikuman also set themselves. When the Savior reveals identity, he sometimes calls "ramenman" from the silhouette that is sometimes seen (to be precise, the fact that Mongolmann is the truth character). Brocken Jr tried to understand how Kinnikuman hurt Terryman. A painful way Terryman eats human flesh After seeing company's compliance with Tremann mode is blaspheming meat, he eventually delivered Kinnikuman from the collapse of the air and quickly established friendship power. Throw a shining ballistic fist and three people stop at Buffaloman. Golden mask version edit Pitu the devil hen piece Like other superhiters, I took the power of Satan's Rokugishi superman and saw the battle of the living support Kinnikuman device provided by the silver mask. However, the soul of the devil knight is collected by the people of the planet to the soul, which becomes part of anthrax Terryman et al. In order to receive self - sacrifice in the Warsman 's spirit, Kinnikuman fled from anthropomorphia, because the planets are folded, and acquired ESPs at once. After that, the rest of the devil knight enters the body Warsman in the state of death, while Brocken Jr. and justice boss knows it as a trap, jumps the recycling zone to help him. Like other captains, I took the power of Satan's Superman Sungeog and I saw the Kinnikuman militaries in the Silver Mask. But the soul of the devil's soul is collected from the soul of this world, which is part of anthrax. Warman's sacrifice Kinnikuma passed anthropomorphism and got ESP together when the planet was merged. When all devils knights came to Warsman's body as a starch, Bruken, Jr. The court knows that he has a trap and a dumping site to help it. When Chojin receive lottery tickets, Kinnikuman picks what he and his team are eating by Vajarois. Kinnikuman and Terryman are ashamed to eat on the top ring, but Blocken Jr offers real food. Kinnikuman complained about how this paper affects the possibility of getting the title of Chojin Champion, but Brocken Jr asked in another way. Reason why Kikikkuman won the Robin mask and lost the skills of Kinnikuman his title. Anger, Kinnikuman was left to keep the rest. In a battle where five consecutive rings were built in the body of combatants, I first bring up a G girl friend and participate. The fight begins with Brocken & Junior. Sunshine of the devil knight of the second floor on the 4th floor, Sunshine and the ninja change, that is the opponent will be changed. He is fighting the ninja ninja who controls hell in hell, but he has won his extreme fight and passion. After the game, the Robin Mask who finished fighting on the first floor was rated "Serve Justice Superman". In the fight with The Ninja, there are scenes that remove the hat and expose the head of the crown, but the reader's reputation is good. 10 In contrast to the reputation of the poor and Buffalo Man and Ashurama, the authors publish their heads in the same way in the next series. Aka and roommate read the story behind The Ninja. Aka, because they will help the Devil of the point of view, but I let him laugh, it likes his friends and happy days of open Devils support, you want to deny it has a tradition. When they sleep, he says will find a way to see my eyesight and use the Kinniku Driver. The next day, when I let them and Robin Mask between the acre days of the barbaric deadfriend dialogue, awakened to the distribution of Robin, mischievous family members acres. Kinnikuman and broke his neck in his Kinniku Buster to humiliate a quiet anger head, Brocken Jr is the words, listen to the conversation, is out of a burst of angry contempt for Pentagon Black Hole and his friend. Back to my ring, suspected Terryman is reason for Kinniku Sixi, he mentioned a group of stubborn people named the Devil Knights. But Terryman challenges him to a deathmatch. When they saw it, Kinnikuman's whole plan began to engage Kinnikuman's burning inner strength. When Kinnikuman continues to replace the Buster with Driver, wait for a friend to come. Robin mask is in front of Aka free anytime, anywhere, he is Pentagon and Black Hole, more and more young Chojin, Terryman represents the last insult to Kinnikuman, it thinks that the total mistake. I will not give up your Rakuten while protecting your work in the past 6 years to leave his training team Kinnikuman, is Brocken Jr, Robin Mask is due to the influence of Terryman's character change, was turned off in panic. After Robin Mask finished the match, Terryman at least praised Robin Mask Anna, the only answer is to mention Robin Mask's "race." Because of their convenience, I came, they went to sacrifice. When sacrifice begins, everything is discouraged. Naughty works - acre, with the help of conversion, if you create chaotic mushrooms gassy jungle, Terryman Rakuten to prevent rough, is turning to Akuma Shogun Akuma Shogun interesting hair. Viewers and Seigi Chojin, but there is a good time, Akuma Shoguns remains can lead to the last triple attack. Before eating, though for centuries, Kamehame was the main cause of the disease, but he was talking about the soreness of the species. Come in, they found the bones. Kinnikuman for the third format flash bar. Kinniku Driver, which is the end of all Akuma Shogun's difficulties, once discarded 3. Akuma Shogun is a great laughter for their behavior, the audience, and then thanks the new Chojin for the good work they have done. Appearance Cissy is a buff ass nazi, and has an image of a devilish Wizard. He has lavender town skin, thin hair, red eyes touch white chojin. He hangs down, half visible and hidden, looking at him and making it irrelevant or half stunned. His left eye is covered with big the budo. Sushi's light lavender tone is weak enough (his arms are visible only when it moves), so it's longer than usual and approaching the ground, so he gives a creepy and fantastic 4 look For pajamas, Brocken Jr wore a white and red hat and a white long-sleeved shirt through his feet. He sometimes does not have the skill to draw this Marvel comic and makes him look more humorous. The original poster of the original movie gave the blue eyes white dragon and somewhat darker flesh color rather than the Susie Olive's green hair, urine. Edit skills and equipment He has a high level of knowledge about alchemist F and is very proficient in producing potions. He has a special interest in mushrooms and is often fatal or toxic in most of his acid trips. For young chojin, he not only killed the victim, but also knew a lot of toxins (including effects), poisons that make the body good and liquid, weight-swelling. Some of his gas can cause an explosion. He can also prepare fertilizer medicines to accelerate the growth of plants that will temporarily increase the power Chojin Kyudo. Aside from his potion ability he has an average normal Chojin and flying boomism skill and can be done correctly in metamorphosis, object control, and Chojin Kyudo fusion. And like all the other tribes of Mamba Valan, he has made poison and poison. Category:Characters from Germany